A significant problem facing the evaluation of tactical ballistic missile interceptor systems is the limited number of battle representative test scenarios that may be simulated using a conventional rocket-powered target delivery vehicle launched from a fixed-location launch site. Efforts in recent years have focused on the development of mobile launch platforms (MLPs) for use with aircraft and ships. Because MLPs must typically accommodate multiple target vehicle designs, however, their complexity and cost of deployment is often considerable. Additionally, because MLPs are subject to treaty-imposed restrictions, their deployment locations are limited.
Other problems facing the evaluation of tactical ballistic missile interceptor systems relate to the expense and limited flexibility inherent to conventional rocket-powered target vehicle designs. Because such vehicles typically utilize only non-reusable solid-propellant rocket motors, a considerable portion of the vehicle's operational cost is consumed by the purchase of new rocket motors for each launch. The need for specialized launch equipment and launch support personnel also adds to the operational cost. In addition to cost issues, solid-propellant rocket motors are generally inefficient and provide limited range and payload options. Moreover, because rocket motors are typically non-throttleable and provide limited flight maneuverability, the accuracy of the desired aimpoint arrival conditions for a target delivered by the target delivery vehicle is limited.
Thus, what is needed is a target delivery vehicle that may be launched from a fixed location and is capable of simulating a variety of threat-representative scenarios necessary for the robust and cost-effective evaluation of tactical ballistic missile interceptor systems.